


The Past Always Seems to Come Back and Bite Me in the-

by vanillapig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Investigating Gone Wrong, Kinda, Not really enemies but they don't like each other, Slow Burn, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson cares in his own weird way, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillapig/pseuds/vanillapig
Summary: -The title is most likely temporary for now-I have my fair share of dark, mysterious pasts. It's what makes me who I am today. I thought joining the Avengers when they recruited me meant I was away from who I used to be. Apparently not.Why is Barnes dating an undercover mercenary from long ago and why is she here?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Wade Wilson & Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One: A Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be slow but there are already written chapters that will be posted maybe once a week.

Three months. Three months away from the team and I was feeling nauseous at the thought of coming back. It’s not like too much could have happened during my mission but with it being a classified case, all communications were prohibited.

What if something awful had happened? What if someone had gotten injured? Or worse?

Shaking my head, I stared out the quinjet window. Everyone was fine. They are superheroes. If anything would have happened to them, it would’ve been plastered over every news outlet in the world. There was nothing to fear.

There was nothing to fear.

“Zoning out again, Agent?” My eyes snap upwards to meet a brown pair.

“What do you want, Carter?” I huff, crossing my arms.

“Just to see those beautiful eyes.” He winks. I scoff. It had been the same old routine with him since he joined. He would ask me out. I would say no. He would think I’m playing hard to get and flirt harder.

It was just getting sad the longer it went on. A year of rejection should’ve deterred him at this point. Part of me wondered if there was something seriously wrong with him.

“I’m still not interested. I told you before, I’m not one for dating.”

“Well, sweetheart, if you gave me a chance, I could show you how great it is.”

Before I could retort, the pilot, good ‘ol Harris, announced our arrival at the compound. That man was truly a godsend sometimes. I rushed off the jet as soon as the doors opened. Nothing could ever sound better than a hot shower and a real mattress right about now.

The moment I stepped onto the Avengers floor I could hear laughing. This wasn’t too uncommon a thing but it wasn’t often enough for everyone to get together. Upon entering my eyes zoned in on Barnes and some random blonde chick under his arm.

The moment her eyes met mine, I knew who she was. A mercenary from my time before this job. _Hazel._ She was like me in a lot of ways. Worked alone. Never got too attached to a location or to any person. So the question stands: why is she all cozied up to Barnes?

“Y/N!” My eyes drift over to Sam who was currently making his way over to me from where he was sitting comfortably on the couch next to Steve. I smile as he embraces me. “We’re been expecting you back for awhile, kid.”

“Yeah,” Nat pipes up before taking a sip of her cocktail. “Your missions don’t usually get any setbacks. What happened?”

Everyone’s eyes zoned in on me. On any regular day, I would’ve moaned about how Carter was a shitty agent and caused stuff to hit fan but I couldn’t shake away my unease. Why was Hazel sitting here like she belonged?

“Nothing too terrible.” My eyes landed onto Hazel’s once again. “And who might you be?”

“Oh,” Barnes sits up straight. “Y/l/n, this is my girlfriend, Gina.” _Gina…_

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Gina.” I smile at her and hold my hand out for a shake. She hesitates. She recognizes me. Hazel turns her head and coughs into her elbow. Barnes turns to her, rubbing her back. He looked truly concerned for the little liar’s act.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke meekly. “I haven’t been feel well lately. I don’t mean to be rude, I just don’t want to get you sick at all.”

“That’s… thoughtful of you.” I smile at her. “Well,” I look at everyone. “I think it’s time for me to finally sleep in a real bed so I’ll be off.”

Without looking back, I leave the common rooms and head towards my bedroom in the east wing. I don’t need to turn my head to know Nat is following behind me. I enter the room without closing the door as I begin to strip off my bodysuit.

The door closes behind Nat as she perches on my bed, staring at me. Patiently waiting to hear about my strange behavior. Everyone else was probably fooled about the show I put on but not Nat. Never Nat.

She was THE Black Widow for a reason.

“Are you going to explain or are we going to ignore the way you lied to the team?” Always straight forward.

“I didn’t lie to the team.”

“Well you kept something from them. Something that seemed to really bother you so spill.” I bit at the inside of my bottom lip as I stare at the plush carpet. There were obvious advantages and disadvantages to telling Nat about my observations.

Advantages being I would get help in finding out why Hazel was here and hopefully preventing too much damage to be made to the team. Disadvantages being that Nat thinks I’m crazy/running on an adrenaline high or she tells the team. Then again, Nat knows me. Really knows me. She knows when I’m lying, when I’m sad, when I’m worried.

“Her name isn’t Gina-“

“I know.”

“And she- did you just say I know?” I gape at her.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to do a background check on her?” Nat scoffs at me. “I always go a background check on the people everyone is dating.”

“Terrifying. What did you find?”

“Surprisingly, very little. So little in fact that it gave it away that she was hiding something. Just didn’t say anything because Bucky seemed happy.”

And there was that guilt. I couldn’t just take away Barnes’ happiness even if I don’t particularly have the strongest feelings toward him. It would be downright cruel. When was the last time he had felt true happiness?

“Are you going to tell me about her or am I going to have to pry?” Nat gave me her infamous Widow stare. A stare that could tear men and women alike to shreds, spilling their guts without a single question being asked.

“Okay so, hear me out-“


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red spandex wearing asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, sorry guys.

“So, let me get this right,” Nat paces the floor in front of the bed I now sit. “Gina- Hazel is a mercenary known for high stake assassinations and homicides. That makes sense on why she would hide her identity.” She pauses and stares at me. “What I don’t understand is why you think the Compound is in danger? It’s not common for people to leave that life behind but it isn’t impossible to believe.”

“Women like us don’t just leave.” I shake my head at Nat. “We’re trapped in this life. The only thing we’ll ever know and it’s how we’ll die.”

“Y/N... You aren’t in that life no more.”

“This life isn’t too much different from that.” A sigh escapes my lips as I look around the place I’ve called a home for the last two years, maybe more. There aren’t any personalizing or decorations. Next to the door is a packed duffel, ready for me to run at any moment.

“Like hell it isn’t,” Nat hissed. “You aren’t constantly on the run. You don’t have to worry about money or having a target on your back. We got you. You don’t have to look over your shoulder or for a moment you’ll need to escape.” She stepped over to me, placing her hand gently on my shoulder. “You have a family here. You never have to run again.”

I let out a shaky breath. Placing my hand over Nat’s, I give her a weak smile. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that the people who are important to me care about me.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Plan?” I asked.

“Well, you obviously think this Hazel isn’t here for relaxation so what’s the plan?”

“I haven’t thought that far.”

Nat sighs before her eyes roam over my body. She raises an eyebrow at me but doesn’t question the bruises on my body. She knows I’ll talk about it later. After I finish worrying about everyone else.

“We’ll regroup tomorrow when she’s gone. Get some sleep.” With that, she slipped out of the room, leaving me to my self.

Rubbing a hand against my face, I walk into the bathroom, ready for a warm shower to wash away my worries. I turn the bathroom light on and strip off the rest of my clothing. As I reach for the shower curtain, every cell in my body feels like they were lit on fire.

Someone is behind the curtain.

Grabbing the gun from behind the toilet quietly, I ready myself for an attack. I quickly throw back the curtain, nearly shooting the red spandex clad asshole in his face.

“Wade!” I hiss at him. He is sitting in the tub in his costume with a pink shower bonnet on his head. He whistles.

“Now I call this a view.”

“Shut the fuck up.” I push the gun to his forehead. “Why are you here at the Compound? Better yet how’d your dumb ass get in here?”

“Well if I told you that I would be spoiling the story.”

I shot him in the knee. The shot resonates in the small room. Luckily for us, Stark soundproofed the rooms.

“Son of a butternut cumsicle!”

“Give me an answer or the next bullet goes between your eyes.”

“Fuck you’re cruel. This is definitely going in the spank bank for later.”

“Wade.” He holds his hands out to me.

“I’m here for Gina.”

“Does she have a bounty on her head?”

“No but that fine ass soldier with the fuckable mouth does.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that about Barnes. Who put the bounty on his head and why do you care?”

“Cause I can’t have your heart breaking. I love you too much for that.”

I blink stupidly at Wade before putting my gun away.

“I have no idea what that means but go lay on my bed or something, I need to shower.”

“You don’t want company?”

“Out!”

Like a dejected puppy, Wade scurries out the room. I rub the heels on my hands into my eyes while groaning. Why wasn’t I born into a normal life?


End file.
